Harry Potter: Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Nacho Potter
Summary: El Trío Dorado regresa al colegio al mismo tiempo que el Ministerio de Magia decide curar las heridas de la Guerra. Sin embargo, hallar la paz no será tan fácil, ni para el mundo mágico ni para Hogwarts...
1. Capítulo 1: Es Hora de Curar

Capítulo 1: es hora de curar nuestras heridas…

-Voy a devolver la Varita de Saúco al lugar de donde salió –le dijo a Dumbledore, que lo contemplaba con gran cariño y admiración-. Puede quedarse allí. Si muero de muerte natural, como Ignotus, perderá su poder, ¿no? Eso significará su final.

Dumbledore asintió y los dos sonrieron.

-¿Estás seguro de esa decisión? –preguntó Ron mirando la Varita de Saúco con un dejo de nostalgia.

-Creo que Harry tiene razón –opinó Hermione en voz baja.

-Esa varita genera más problemas que beneficios –dijo Harry-. Y sinceramente… -Dio la espalda a los retratos; ya sólo pensaba en la cama con dosel que lo esperaba en la Torre Gryffindor, y se preguntó si Kreacher podría subirle un sándwich. –Ya he cubierto el cupo de problemas que tenía asignado en esta vida.

* * *

En el Gran Comedor, todos estaban comiendo. Algunos charlando sobre que ocurriría ahora que la Guerra terminó, otros aún consolándose entre sí por la muerte de sus seres queridos. Pero absolutamente todos, de una forma u otra, estaban sintiendo que todo había terminado. Ya no había algún loco mestizo deseando poder, ni inocentes bajo el maleficio Imperius, ni maniáticos asesinando a sus propios familiares para mantener su familia "pura". Sin embargo, la Guerra podría haber terminado, pero Inglaterra aún no estaba en paz

Kingsley se levantó de su asiento en la Mesa de Ravenclaw y se dirigió a McGonagall, que estaba sentada en la mesa de los profesores, comiendo tranquilamente, pensando, tal vez en la ausencia de su mejor amigo Albus o de su esposo Elphinstone.

-Minerva, ¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó el nuevo Ministro amablemente.

-Por supuesto, Kingsley –La profesora se levantó y ambos se dirigieron al patio destrozado y vacío. -¿Qué ocurre… Nuevo Ministro? –preguntó con cierta burla tranquila. Kingsley rió suavemente

-Verás, se me ha ocurrido que tú me puedes ayudar –aclaró el hombre. Minerva abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-Ayudarte… ¿Ayudarte en qué? –preguntó curiosa.

-Lo diré de una vez, así es más fácil: Como viste, Voldemort ha sido derrotado por Harry y también lo fueron sus seguidores, pero reparar el daño que él hizo en los dos últimos años será muy difícil –Kingsley empezó a caminar, con Minerva por detrás, que lo estaba observándolo y escuchándolo atentamente -. Quiero (y él lo necesita) darle a Harry un poco de paz y tranquilidad, después de todos los tormentos que ha sufrido toda su vida, así que no quiero que él se involucre demasiado en este proceso de restaurar la Paz Mágica. Así que te necesito a ti. –Kingsley se dio la vuelta para ver a la profesora.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, Shacklebolt, y estaré encantada de ayudarte. Supongo que al ser el Nuevo Ministro de Magia y la Nueva Directora de Hogwarts, podremos hacer gran cosa. –sonrió la mujer. El Ministro le devolvió la sonrisa, mostrando su agradecimiento.

-Los ayudaremos –Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron del pasillo exterior que conectaba al castillo con el patio. El hombre moreno quiso protestar, pero Harry lo retuvo. –Te escuché, Kingsley, pero tú no puedes pretender que después de todo lo que viví, me aparte del camino como si nada. He tenido que luchar contra Voldemort desde que tuve once años. Pero aún no ha sido derrotado –los cuatro miraron a Harry sorprendidos ¿Cómo iba él a decir que Voldemort aún no había sido derrotado si él mismo lo asesinó? O la Varita de Saúco, daba igual. –Voldemort seguirá en este mundo mientras su legado de destrucción y maldad siga vivo. Y si yo tengo que derrotarlo, en definitiva, debo ayudar a curar las heridas que él provocó.

-Regresaremos a Hogwarts para terminar nuestro año. –declaró Hermione, quien estaba abrazada a Ron. –Y así, con la profesora McGonagall, ayudamos en esto dentro de Hogwarts.-

-Muy bien. –suspiró Kingsley. –Si así lo desean, no lo puedo detener… Gracias, chicos.

-No tiene porqué agradecernos, Ministro –sonrió Ron-Tal como siempre le digo a Harry: No hay porqué hacer todo solo.

-Muy bien. –declaró Kingsley. –Entonces… ¿Estamos juntos?-extendió una mano al centro del grupo.

-Ni se pregunta –confirmó Minerva, y acto seguido puso su mano sobre la de Kingsley. Le siguieron Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-Pero antes de regresar a Hogwarts para el ciclo lectivo, habrán tres meses. –masculló Ron -¿Qué es lo que haremos?

-Primero lo primero –suspiró tristemente el Ministro.

* * *

Harry no podía sentir nada más que una espina clavándose en su corazón. No sentía la lluvia que lo empampaba. No sentía como Ginny le tomaba la mano suavemente. Solo podía sentir derrumbarse al ver cómo los ataúdes de Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin y otras cincuenta personas se hundían en la tierra. Acto seguido, empezaron a surgir las lápidas, todos mostrando los nombres de aquellos defensores de Hogwarts que habían sucumbido a la Muerte, encarnada en forma del Innombrable y sus seguidores.

Después de veinte minutos de silencio total (solo interrumpido por el sonido de las gotas de lluvia), la gente comenzó a retirarse, sollozando, lamentando y secretamente maldiciendo a aquellos "humanos" sin alma.

Kingsley y la Profesora McGonagall fueron los últimos en retirarse, y en aquel cementerio, solo quedaron Harry, Hermione, los Weasley y Andrómeda con el pequeño Teddy en sus brazos, todos enfrente de las lápidas de Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks.

-No se merecían esto. –sollozó la señora Weasley. –Ni ellos, ni nadie se merecía nada de esto.

Harry no decía nada. Solo podía sentir como la espina que había en su corazón se clavaba cada vez más. Era una sensación de dolor peor que el Maleficio Cruciatus.

-¿Podemos irnos? –pidió en sollozos Hermione. –No aguanto más esto. –y empezó a llorar más en los brazos de Ron.

-Por supuesto, Herm. –suspiró el señor Weasley. Tenía el rostro y sus anteojos surcados de lágrimas. –Vámonos. Tendremos oportunidad de visitarlos en otro momento.

Ginny notó que su novio seguía parado en la misma posición. Tampoco Andrómeda se había movido. La pelirroja decidió darles su propio espacio.

-¿Cómo lo hace, Andrómeda? –preguntó en un susurro el pelinegro.

-¿Cómo hago para aguantar esto? –respondió con una pregunta la señora mientras miraba la lápida de su hija, su yerno y su esposo. Harry asintió, mientras él observaba la lápida de Fred. –No es fácil, Harry. Tengo que creer que aún tengo algo por lo que vivir… Y ese "algo" por el que vivo ahora es Teddy. –Andrómeda observó cariñosamente a su nieto, con lágrimas en los ojos. El bebé dormía profunda y tranquilamente, con el pelo de color verde. Andrómeda giró para observar a Potter, que tenía la mirada perdida en el niño. –Harry, no recuerdo que hayas tenido a tu propio ahijado en tus brazos. –La mujer tomó suavemente al bebé y lo puso en los brazos del chico. Acto seguido, se retiró del lugar. Al llegar a la puerta, la señora Tonks miró al adolescente. Él lo entendería algún día.

Harry no pudo hacer nada más que mirar al pequeño Teddy que empezó a despertarse. El nene se frotó los ojos azules con sus deditos pequeños y observó a su padrino, mientras que se le dibujaba una sonrisa. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a alejarse del nuevo cementerio. Era hora. No podía quedarse triste por siempre. Había llegado el momento de aceptar y aprovechar el sacrificio que todas aquellas personas hicieron. Una vez que traspasó las puertas, estas se cerraron, y en el lugar de la cerradura, apareció un cartel

"_Cementerio de los Héroes de Hogwarts__"_

_Este cementerio fue fundado el 4 de Mayo de 1998, en honor a los caídos en La Primera y Segunda Guerra Mágica. Este lugar (ubicado en el Valle de Godric) es solo visible para los magos. Es el símbolo y la prueba de lo terrible que puede resultar el Mal y la Ambición del Poder, y de lo poderoso que puede resultar el Amor y la Bondad…_

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está, el primer episodio de mi historia :3 Espero que les haya gustado. Deben entender que soy nuevo en esto, así que aceptaré críticas constructivas. Espero que les haya gustado mi humilde homenaje a los fallecidos de Las Guerras.**

**Disculpen si le di a Harry poco protagonismo, pero es que quiero ir de a poco en cómo va cambiando Harry en este proceso Post-Voldemort.**

**Sin más que decir, se despide su humilde y nuevo escritor de FanFiction ;)**

**Nacho Potter.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Destino Final

**Capítulo 2: Destino Final**

Pansy Parkinson corría desesperadamente por las calles mágicas y desiertas de Roma, atemorizada y siguiendo perseguida por un grupo de diez a veinte hombres en escobas. Tras la derrota de Voldemort, el Ministerio de Magia inglés pidió ayuda internacional para poder capturar a los restantes seguidores del caído Señor de Las Tinieblas; toda Europa aceptó y se movilizó para ayudar a la herida Inglaterra. Y ahora, Pansy (quien si bien no había sido Mortífaga, sí se había mostrado abiertamente a favor de las ideologías del Innombrable, siendo una de las favoritas de los Carrows) corría a toda velocidad por las calles, huyendo de los Magos Italianos, Alemanes y Españoles que, juntos, la perseguían con sus escobas.

La Slytherin giró a la derecha a un callejón oscuro y secreto. Tan repentino fue su cambio de dirección que los Magos la perdieron; aterrizaron y empezaron a buscar frenéticamente a la fugitiva por los negocios y casas. Parkinson se desplomó en el suelo, agotada y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Estaba asustada. Atemorizada. Furiosa. No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo pudo ese estúpido Potter derrotar al Señor? ¡Mas bien, ni siquiera lo hizo! Fue esa estúpida Varita de Saúco de mierda… Pansy se sentó al lado de un cubo de basura. Sentía sus piernas doloridas por haber corrido tanto. La adolescente deseó que no se le hubiera caído la varita durante la fuga. Miró a su izquierda, donde podía ver a los hombres buscándola. Con mucho temor, Pansy se levantó lentamente y empezó a huir por la derecha, hacia las calles _muggles_. La muchacha había ignorado que en el cubo de basura había un ejemplar del diario mágico de Roma "_Magia__Notizie_". Y mucho más ignoraba que el ejemplar proclamaba en Italiano "Los Malfoy son arrestados. Harry Potter defiende al Heredero Draco y su madre Narcissa"

* * *

-No puedo creer que hayas decidido defender a estas escorias –contuvo un furioso Ron. Él, Hermione y Harry estaban en el Wizengamot, esperando por lo que sería el Primer Juicio oficial después de la Guerra, y las víctimas serían nadie menos que Lucius, Narcissa y Draco Malfoy. Sentados al lado de Kingsley, el Trío y el resto del Consejo esperaban a que los Aurores trajeran a los acusados.

-Ron –suspiró Harry, ya cansado de la actitud negativa de su mejor amigo –Si defiendo a Narcissa y Draco, es porque tengo un muy buen motivo para hacerlo.

-Ajá –comentó Ron burlonamente –Y dime, ¿Ese motivo es _correcto_?

Harry estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero Hermione los calló con un gesto. En ese mismo momento se abrieron las largas puertas, para revelar a tres hombres altos, cada uno llevando a un miembro de los Malfoy.

-Santo dios –se lamentó Hermione –Están cada vez peor.

Los Malfoy llevaban tres días en Azkaban, pero eso había sido tiempo suficiente para que sus ropas se transformaran en harapos. De todos, Lucius era el que peor estaba: su cabello estaba enmarañado y sucio, sus ropas no parecían nada más que una serie de trapos embarrados, sus ojeras le daban el aspecto de una calavera. El hombre que lo transportaba, parecía agarrar el esquelético cuerpo del hombre sin molestia ni esfuerzo alguno. Ya no quedaba rastro alguno del Orgulloso Señor Malfoy. Ya no había nada de aquel hombre. Solo había un hombre asustado y resignado a aceptar su destino siniestro. Estaba arruinado. Para siempre...

Draco y Narcissa estaban algo mejor que él, pero su estado se asemejaba al de Lucius: cabello enmarañado, ropa sucia y mas delgados. Los tres fueron conducidos a los tres asientos que estaban situadas en el centro del Wizengamot, a la vista de todo el tribunal mágico. Apenas se sentaron, aparecieron mágicamente cadenas que los ataron a las sillas, como medida de seguridad. Kingsley miró a Harry dibutativo, quien le respondió la mirada con un asentimiento. El Ministro tomó la palabra.

-Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black de Malfoy y Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, han sido traídos para ser enjuicidados por sus crímenes de lesa humanidad, provocadas por su lealtad a Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort –declaró el moreno. Acto seguido, se dirigió a Hermione: -Señorita Granger, ¿Podría mencionar los crímenes?- Hermione se levantó de la baranda, agarró un pergamino que el Ministro le extendía y se aclaró la garganta, claramente nerviosa.

-Los crímenes cometidos por los Malfoy fueron: Alianza con Tom Marvolo Riddle (por parte de los tres) Intento de Asesinato de Albus Dumbledore (por parte de Draco Malfoy), Utilización de los Maleficios Imperdonables (por parte de Lucius Malfoy) Utilización de Las Artes Oscuras (por parte de los tres), y también usar su Mansión como Cuartel General de Voldemort y como lugar de encierro y tortura para Garrick Ollivander, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood y el duende Griphook. –Hermione terminó de leer la no tan breve lista. El Wizengamot empezó a hablar entre sí, algunos nerviosos, otros furiosos, todos despotricando en susurros contra la Familia Malfoy.

-Silencio –declaró Kingsley en voz alta -¡Silencio! –elevó la voz, abandonando por poco su conocido carácter pacífico y tranquilo. De a poco, el Wizengamot empezó a callarse. –Lucius, Narcissa y Draco, los llevaremos a una habitación contigua mientras discutimos su sentencia. Pero antes de eso, les doy la oportunidad de defenderse. Sus palabras serán tenidas muy en cuenta.

Ninguno respondió. Ninguno de los tres salió en defensa de otro. Harry sintió lástima. Los Malfoy habían elegido a Voldemort. Y lo habían pagado caro.

"_Que no te den lástima los muertos, Harry, sino más bien los vivos, y sobre todo los que viven sin amor"_

Los Malfoy se amaba, eso estaba más que claro. Pero la ideología de Lucius les había costado todo. La prestigiosa Familia Malfoy ahora era vista como una familia asesina, cruel y oscura. Pero Harry sabía que ellos no eran así. Al menos, no ahora…

Kingsley pidió a los Aurores que llevaran a los tres prisioneros a otra habitación mientras discutían su sentencia. Apenas se cerraron las puertas, Kingsley dirigió de nuevo una mirada significativa a Harry. El chico se levantó y se dirigió al centro del Tribunal, ignorando como su amigo gruñia enfadado. El pelinegro, nervioso por todas las miradas, se aclaró la garganta, tal como Hermione lo había hecho.

-En este juicio en contra de los Malfoy, he decidido testificar a favor de Narcissa y Draco –declaró Potter

-¿Y Lucius Malfoy? –preguntó quedamente un miembro. Harry se quedó trabado.

-No, de él no encuentro motivos para defenderlo –susurró Harry tristemente. El patriaca y Mortífago no había hecho nada para ganarse la defensa de Harry Potter. Además, él era el responsable directo por arrastrar a su esposa e hijo a la Oscuridad, siguiendo sus ideologías. Harry suspiró y decidió que lo mejor era ir al grano: -Draco Malfoy fue arrastrado por su padre en la ideología de lord Voldemort. –declaró Harry. El Wizengamot se removieron, algunos curiosos, otros incómodos. -Draco empezó a involucrarse en asuntos tenebrosos antes de comenzar el sexto año en Hogwarts. Él no tenía idea en lo que se estaba metiendo. Y cuando sus padres quisieron salvarlo del lío en que lo metieron, ya era muy tarde: Draco se había convertido en _esclavo _de Tom. Cada vez que debía torturar y lastimar a personas, o veía a Tom asesinar a gente sin razón alguna, todo lo que Draco sentía era temor y asco. Le asqueaba todo eso. Nunca se imaginó a lord Voldemort _tan _terrible, malévolo y oscuro. En su defensa, digo que Draco Lucius Malfoy no es culpable. Sus acciones fueron culpa o de Tom Marvolo Riddle o de su padre Lucius Malfoy. –sentenció Potter. Vio como varios miembros del Tribunal hablaban entre sí. Por supuesto. Él, Harry Potter, el Elegido, el que derrotó a Voldemort estaba defendiendo a quien una vez fue un seguidor del Innombrable.

-¿Y que hay de Narcissa Malfoy? –preguntó dibutativo Ron. Las miradas de los dos mejores amigos se encontraron; Harry pudo ver en la mirada del pelirrojo que tal vez él estaba empezando a cuestionar su odio hacia los Malfoy. El pelinegro sonrió mentalmente.

-Para explicar mejor porque la defiendo, empezaré por un comienzo que ustedes conocen como el final de un conflicto: Yo y la muerte de mi madre –El efecto de sus palabras fue instantáneo. Todos, incluido el Ministro, Ron y Hermione se quedaron callados, mirando a Harry. –Cuando Tom llegó a nuestra casa en el Valle de Godric, asesinó a mi padre, y después se dirigió a mi habitación, donde estaba yo en mi cuna y mi madre al lado. Tom le dijo a Lily que se corriera, pero mi madre se negó. Ella me amaba. Y fue su Amor lo que me salvó. -Harry sonrió tristemente, recordando como su profesor Dumbledore le había explicado sobre esa Magia Antigua –En la Batalla de Hogwarts, Draco se quedó en el castillo. En aquel momento, Lucius y Narcissa ya habían comprendido que les importaba más la seguridad de su hijo que el triunfo de su amo. Cuando Tom me "mató", ordenó a Narcissa que me revisara para ver si realmente estaba muerto. La señora Malfoy descubrió como mi corazón aún palpitaba y me preguntó en un susurro si Draco estaba vivo. Le respondí que sí (yo mismo,, con Ron y Hermione, lo salvé dos veces aquella noche) y ella proclamó mi muerte. –Harry esperó un momento para que sus palabras surtieran efecto en la multitud. –El Amor que mi madre sentía por mí me salvó y significó la primera caída de Tom. El Amor que Narcissa Malfoy sentía por su hijo me salvó e, indirectamente, significó la caída definitiva de Tom.

* * *

Draco estaba sentado en el suelo de aquella habitación vacía. Él y sus padres habían sido puestos cada uno en una habitación diferente. Y ahora, separado de sus padres, Draco meditaba. Porque él tomó decisiones. Y sabía que en algún punto, se había equivocado. Después de tres largas horas en la misma posición, la puerta se abrió con suavidad, y el mismo Auror que lo había transportado apareció.

-Vamonos, muchacho –dijo con suavidad el hombre –El Wizengamot ha definido tu sentencia.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 2! Me pareció que era importante abordar cuanto antes el Juicio de Los Malfoy. Lo de Pansy fue un "toque personal"... El capítulo me parecía demasiado largo así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes. Subiré el capítulo 3 cuando lo termine (y como detalle extra, este capítulo se llamará "Luz de Esperanza"**

**Chica Nirvana: Muchas gracias por avisarme! No tenía ni idea de eso (y eso que hace cerca de dos años que conozco este sitio) Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!**

**Malena: OMG! Esperaba leer un "está bueno" "no está nada mal" pero no me esperaba un "Me encantó" (es mi primera historia y sus primeros capítulos, entiende que me siento un poco desconfiado de mí mismo XD) Querías un segundo capítulo? Aquí lo tienes! Espero que haya quedado a la altura de tus expectativas :)**

**Sin mas que decir, se despide**

**N.P.**


End file.
